Second Chances
by Happy-Momma-Of-Toby
Summary: I died and i'm reborn into the world of Naruto. Although this time, I'm reborn as my favorite character, Souji Hiura, from another anime I like called Kekkaishi. Except, i'm a girl. Why couldn't the gender at least been changed? Now I have to figure out how to survive this world and keep these annoying boners in check whenever I see a hot guy. How do guys live like this?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Profanity; main character is very mouthy and vulgar. **

So, it seems I died.

Pretty shitty, but not much you can do about it. It makes me wonder who was right about the afterlife as I've been an Atheist my whole life.

So far, I've just been in this empty void, being nothing more than just a disembodied thought, or something of the sort. I'm not sure and there isn't much point in speculating since I'm freaking dead.

I didn't leave much behind, honestly. Sure, I have parents and a whole bunch of siblings, but we've never been a very affectionate or close family, so I don't really feel much about leaving them behind. Death is a part of life and there's no point in avoiding it or fretting over it. Ya just breathe that shit in and breathe it out, ya know.

I'm trying to recall exactly how I died but I can't quite remember it very well. Probably wasn't that special then. Maybe I got hit by a car or struck by lightning, who knows honestly? Not me that's for sure. Though I am bummed out about a few things.

For starters, I am now unable to attend Comic Con, which sucks because I've never been able to go, and my broke ass was finally able to save up the money to go this time.

Secondly, I was unable to finish re-reading several manga's that I've been dying to read all over again. Naruto, -a classic, of course- Full Metal Alchemist, Kiss Him Not Me, and my all time favorite, Kekkaishi.

Seriously, one of the most underrated and underappreciated series of all time. I can't even begin to understand why, the manga is so freaking good, and yet the fanart? Barely. The fanfictions? You'd be lucky to read anything that won't make you sob in sorrow. My all-time favorite character, who only appears in the manga, barely gets any love. Truly I wish I had any talent to draw him and write about him, but alas, I do not have the skills to do so.

Anyways, I'm veering off track completely. The last thing I'm upset about, is that I died a freaking virgin. Now that may not seem like a big deal, but my inner thot, the hoe in us that we all have, was very displeased. I was always very socially awkward, and I went my whole life not knowing I had an awful resting bitch face, and it was one of the main reasons why no one at school would approach me. Reasonable, because who the hell wants to be death-glared the entire time.

I died as an 18-year-old virgin, and if in some way reincarnation is real, I am most definitely determined to get me some dick. Don't mean to sound blunt and weird, but you would feel the same way if you died without ever getting any.

**Reincarnation? Is that what you desire?**

"OH SHIT!" I squeaked out, looking around my surroundings, trying to find the source of the oddly androgynous sounding voice. "Uhhh, I mean, sure that would be neat, I guess?" when I determined that no one else was around my vicinity, I figured some cosmic being was speaking to me, because why not? Shits already weird, why not make it even weirder.

**Then it shall be granted. I always give those who racked up mediocre karma points a chance at a second life, if they so desired it.**

Wait, did the equivalent of God just tell me my life was mediocre? I mean, he's not wrong, honestly. I was neither very good nor very bad when I was alive. Choosing to instead be content with isolation and not involving myself in any troublesome affairs.

"Uh, thanks. I, uh, appreciate the second chance. I'll try to make this next life more exciting." If I could sigh, I most definitely would.

**I will choose the world you will be put in, unfortunately you cannot be reborn in your previous world, but worry not, the world I will choose for you will be most exciting for you.**

Oh well, that doesn't sound ominous or anything.

"That's fine, you're the boss, not like I got much say in it and I'm chill about it." No point in arguing or throwing a fuss. I never was one freak out about things too much, I was always a very chill person and mostly just rolled with whatever was thrown my way.

**Though I will allow you to choose who you want to be. The world you will be thrown in, is a very dangerous one and thus you will need an equally strong character to survive this world.**

Character? That's a weird way to phrase it. Unless I'm going to be reborn into some anime, which I guess would make sense. Alternative universes, and what not seems plausible at this point.

But who would I want to be? Don't even know exactly what universe I'm going to be thrown in, but if it's somewhere dangerous, then hell I wouldn't mind being my favorite character of all time. His ability was awesome despite being a human, and ooooh it would be so cool to also have the abilities of Gen, and Yoshimori. Wow, so many options, wish I could just choose all their abilities, honestly.

**Then it is decided.**

"Huh? What's decided?"

**You will be reborn as Souji Hiura, with not only his own unique abilities, but also of the abilities of Gen Shishio and Yoshimori Sumimura.**

"WAIT, wait, wait, I'm going to be BORN as him? But I'm a chick! And all that sounds weirdly broken!"

**The world I choose for you to be born in, is officially known as World X325. Though you know it as the world of Naruto.**

"Oh shit, oh no, anywhere but there! I will literally freaking die there, that place is a disaster, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed in on itself! Oh wait, it almost has on multiple occasions!" I was freaking the fuck out. The world of Naruto? That place is a literal nightmare. Maybe I'll die from SIDS and come back into the void. Fingers crossed.

With that final thought, the void became enveloped in a bright white light and I was no longer conscious of my surroundings.

_Let me know what you guys think. Been dying to write this story and I've only now found the balls to do so. I'm not the best writer, nor am I the best at details. So, it may seem sloppy and rushed, but I'll do my best to slow down. Reviews are appreciated. Try to guess the pairing._


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to skim over the past three years because I'm going to be honest, it was awful and humiliating. These people may be my parents, but that doesn't mean I enjoy them wiping my ass for me or being manhandled.

So far from what I gathered, my parents are civilians. My mom being a merchant and my dad a blacksmith. Pretty neat, I guess. Sometimes dad would make me little metal figurines and mom would occasionally bring me back a souvenir.

She wouldn't really stray too far from the village as apparently, whispers of war were going around. It hasn't been officially announced yet, so I'm guessing that shitty mission with Kakashi's dad hasn't happened yet, so that's kind of great, but I also don't know how long until that happens. Am I younger than them, or older? I have no clue, and even if I did, I'm not sure if I'm willing to change anything.

Let's be reasonable, I may possibly have the OP abilities of my favorite characters, hell, I AM my favorite character, but that doesn't mean I even know how to use these abilities, let alone willing to bet my life I can save anyone with them.

I mean, I literally attempting to suffocate myself as an infant to get out of this hell, but these jerks are observant as hell, so I was never able to succeed.

While my parents seem great, I noticed they seem a little unnerved by me. I can only assume it's because I don't cry or really speak much. It's not that I can't speak, as I've noticed I have been able to pick up quickly on the language for some reason, it's just that I really don't want to. What do they expect me to say? What do normal kids even do? I'm at a loss truly.

I spend most of my time either sleeping or reading. I dealt with the annoying baby books my parents would read me, only so I can better learn the language, but soon I grew bored of them and insisted on harder books. The current book I'm reading is about the founding of the village. Pretty interesting, I suppose, history has never been very exciting for me, but I find myself in a constant state of wonder when I read about it.

I've also noticed that my parents have been avoiding eye contact with me recently. At first, I was confused. Did they have some weird thing about making eye contact or something? And that's when I realized why.

Souji Hiura, as much of a cutie-pie that he is, was descried as 'having the eyes of a dead man'. Now if you've ever read the manga, then you'd understand why. Because in a way, it's true. I mean, he was taken as a kid, training is all he ever knew, was brainwashed and controlled, and then had most of his memories taken from him. He knew little to nothing about the outside world. Obeying and fighting was all he ever knew. It wasn't until he met Yoshimori, did he start thinking for himself and start making his own decisions.

I recall that Souji was a fast learner, so that may be why I'm able to pick up on things faster than I normally would have. I can only assume that though I may now be Souji Hiura, his original personality and traits may influence or mingle with my own. It would explain my lack of desire to speak often, the yearning to understand more, and why I sleep curled up like a damn cat, even though when I was alive, I slept on my back.

Currently I was chilling in the living room with my book open, my mother was cooking and my dad tinkering with something. The room was mostly silent, the only thing that can be heard was the noises coming from the kitchen.

I sighed quietly, I've been feeling very bored lately and I'm not sure I can stand another minute longer cooped up in this house. I glanced longingly outside the open window. I wonder if I can convince my parents to let me go to the park or something. I suppose I'll give it a shot after breakfast.

After eating breakfast and before my parents got up to go do whatever it is that they usually do, I quietly approached my mom. I tugged gently on the ends of her shirt, making sure to keep my eyes on the ground. Usually when I make eye contact with them, they get uncomfortable, so I just look down instead.

"… Outside." My voice was a bit raspy from the lack of use, "I want to… go outside..."

I felt myself getting slightly annoyed. Soft and quiet? It contradicts my personality, but for some reason I'm having a hard time expressing myself the way I want to. I once tried smiling to please my parents, but for the life of me, I couldn't, my mouth staying firm in its neutral position.

It was quiet for a few seconds before my mom sighed softly and placed her hand on my head.

"Okay Souji, I can take you to the park while I go run some errands." I nodded and let go of her shirt.

I walked towards to the door and clumsily put on my shoes. Honestly, the shoes from this world suck. To be fair, I've never liked wearing shoes, not even in my previous life, and when I would have to wear them, I always opted for the kind that I can easily slip on and off. Now that I think about it, OG Souji also didn't wear shoes.

I'm wondering if I can learn to see the way Toph from The Last Airbender was able to? I doubt it would be easily, but I'm sure it wouldn't be impossible. Honestly if I can, then I would have a legitimate reason to never wear shoes again, and truly that's enough to convince my simpleton mind to do it. Also, the ability to see whether an opponent is approaching is essential for my survival.

With a goal set in mind, I reached for my moms' hand and off we went to the outside world.

Konoha was as beautiful and vibrant as it was in the anime. People bustled about, children raced each other, and vendors attempt to coerce you into their shops. It was kind of amazing, in all honesty. The Hokage mountain was ridiculously huge, having only three heads carved into the mountain.

I found myself in a state of wonder, my eyes wide and bright. It was like I was blind my whole life and suddenly I was able to see again. I almost didn't notice when we finally got to the park.

It was a simple park. There were some slides, monkey bars, a few swings, a sand box, and weirdly enough, a seesaw. There weren't many kids, two were on the swings and some kid was playing in the sand box.

"I'll be back in a few hours, behave yourself, and try to make some friends, okay?" With one last head pat, she went off to do god knows what. I stayed in place for a good 2 minutes, wondering what exactly I'm going to do with all this free time.

I glanced at the sand box, I suppose I can go there and attempt this 'friendship' my mom insists I do. Maybe she thinks it will make me more sociable and thus less creepy, if I make a friend.

I slipped off my shoes and walked towards the sand box, shoes in hand. When I arrived at my destination, there was a kid about my age digging around with a stick. He had black spiky hair, chubby cheeks, and was wearing a simple gray shirt and dark blue shorts.

I stared at him in an attempt to get his attention. The little shit was taking up the whole sand box and he needs to shoot that butt over or he'll be eating the sand soon enough.

After a minute or two of trying to mentally force him away, he looked up at me. He had dark, wide eyes filled with childish curiosity. He tilted his head to the side, and I had to physically restrain myself from outright murdering everything in sight because my god, that was cute as fuck.

"Who are you?" The little cutie asked.

I stared at him, doing my best to keep my composure, though I'm sure my face looked as neutral as ever, I felt like I was going to explode from the inside out. I glanced from him to the sand box, attempting to convey what I want without any words being spoken.

It took him a minute to finally understand and he hastily scooted over to give me some room to sit. Placing my shoes beside the sand box, I sat myself beside the boy and immediately started to get to work in making a bomb ass castle. I felt his gaze on me and if I could sweat on command, I would.

Figuring he wasn't going to let me build my castle in peace, I decided to be generous and give him my name.

"Souji Hiura…" I looked at him and figured it was only fair he gave me his name as well. "… Yours?"

The boy seemed to gain the power of the sun because his eyes lit up brightly and he gave me a big toothy grin. "My name is Obito Uchiha!"

Any good vibes I may have been feeling before were instantly diminished upon hearing that name, because holy shit, it's _him! _The dude who essentially wanted to bring about the ends of time just because he didn't get some pussy. I mean, okay it was much more complicated than that, but it still very much applies!

What am I supposed to do? Should I, I don't know, attempt to stuff as much sand into his mouth in hopes that it will kill him, or befriend him so that he wouldn't be so weirdly codependent on Rin for acceptance? He only had a thing for her because she was the only one to acknowledge him, so maybe if I acknowledge him first, he wouldn't be so hung up about it when Rin does it?

Obito was my favorite character in the show and I most definitely had a massive crush on him. My goal is to not die a virgin again, but I'm pretty sure Obito is straight but at the same time, well, is anyone _really_ straight? Anyways, I refuse to think of it any further, that will be future-me's problem.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and gave him a more thoughtful look over. I'm still unsure what I'm going to do about this issue, but what I do know is that I'd be damned if I let that old man Madara and vegetation looking Zetsu get their nasty hands on Obito.

That means that I must get strong, even if I'm not too interested in fighting, if I want to protect him. With that final thought in mind, I reached over to Obito and gave him two short pats on the head and went back to building my sand castle. I didn't bother to see his reaction, but if I had, then I would have noticed his wide eyes and rosy cheeks.

**Thoughts so far? What should happen in the next chapter? I'm down for any idea's you guys may have. After reading this chapter, I'm sure you can guess what the ship is. If you have any questions about the chapter or the character, ask in the reviews and I will answer. Reviews are great, they give me the motivation to write, so don't be afraid to comment. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the past month I have been sticking to a very strict schedule. I wake up every day at 5a.m. to meditate and practice breathing exercises for about an hour. Then I close my eyes and try to feel the objects around me, kind of like Toph, but before I even get to her level of badassery I want to be able to sense the things around me without seeing them.

I do this by closing my eyes and slowly wandering around the house, doing my best not to memorize where everything is, but to sense the presence of the objects around me. I think it would be easier for me to first learn how to _see_ my surroundings before I can start _seeing _people.

It's a bit difficult to explain because even I don't know if I can accomplish it without using any chakra, but I'm determined not to be hindered by it. I want to be able to use as little as chakra as possible to fight. I know, sounds impossible, but who knows, I'm in a freaking Anime, is anything impossible at this point?

Anyways, back to the schedule. After I do that for another solid hour, I do some light exercises, nothing crazy as I'm still a growing toddler, but enough to give me some condition. By then mom is awake and making breakfast. After breakfast, I do some reading and practice my kanji.

I've already expressed to my parents about wanting to be a ninja and surprisingly they've been very supportive of it, even though they can't help so much with the training, they opted to get me any type of reading material on how to fight and what not. Its pretty helpful as some of the books have drawings on how to do the stances and what not. Most of my morning is spent training in the back yard.

But when 1p.m. comes around, I'm out the front door and speed walking to the park with a packed bento. The fact that my parents let me leave on my own so long as I come back before 10 speaks volumes about how culturally different this world is.

Of course, the only reason I would even go to the park would be to chill with chibi Obito. He is literally the sun and I would absolutely commit mass genocide for him. I'm a go big or go home kind of gal, and my thoughts show that. I just wish I could outwardly convey them.

Spotting my best buddy chillin' on his own by the swings, I trotted over to him and plopped down beside him.

I was greeted with a 20-watt smile that nearly sent me to the grave.

"Souji! I was wondering if you were going to be coming, I was waiting for like, forever!" Obito exclaimed.

I reached over and patted his head three times as an apology. Even after a month of meeting up with Obito, I have still yet to speak much after introducing myself, but it doesn't seem to bother Obito as much as I thought it would. Guess he really was desperate for some friends. He's quite the chatterbox too.

As I vaguely listened to Obito talk about everything under the sun, I thought about what my next course of action would be. Obviously, I'm going to be joining the academy when I turn 5, but what then? What will I specialize in?

Gen, and OG Souji specialized in close combat while Yoshimori was more of a long distance and support kind of dude, so should I focus on one of those things, or attempt to master all of their abilities? I do wonder how Gen's ability is going to come into play in this world since the closest thing they have to ayakashi are the tailed beasts. And what about the others' abilities? How would I access them? Ugh, too much thinking.

A small nudge brought me out of my musing, and I turned to face Obito's pouting face. _Hrrk, so freaking cute, just end me now._

"Neh, neh Souji, are you paying attention?" Obito pouted, chubby cheeks puffing up.

I felt my face softened as I looked at him, though it's debatable if it was obvious on my face. Really need to work on looking more approachable.

I leaned forward and bopped him on the nose. His nose crinkled and he gave me a weird look.

"You really aren't much of a talker, huh?" I shook my head. He suddenly grinned, "That's okay, I like you just as you are! It makes you look all cool and mysterious! Neh, neh, do you think I'm cool too?"

I placed my finger on my chin and tilted my head to the side, pretended to think about it. Before Obito can shout in indignation, I looked at him and said quietly, "The _coolest._"

Pretty sure I knocked the socks off this guy because I left him completely speechless. I watched as he struggled to reel himself back in from the shock. Taking pity on him, I stood up and touched him on his shoulder. He snapped out of his daze and looked at me. I pointed to the sandbox. He got the hint fairly quickly and for the next few hours we built sandcastles and he chatted away my ear.

This was essentially my everyday routine for several months. By the time February came along, we formed a strong friendship. To others it may seem like I ignore or can barely tolerate Obito, but it's quite the opposite.

I enjoy being around Obito, and after 5 months of spending nearly every day with each other we've been inseparable. I'm actually starting to believe Obito can tell how I feel or what I'm trying to say by just looking at me. I don't know how, but oddly enough I think it's true. Take last week for example;

I had gone to the park like usual, but Obito had yet to arrive. So, I chilled in the sand box until he got here. As I was making a bomb ass sandcastle, some random brat decided to sit on _Obito's spot. _

"Hello! My name is Amane, what's your name?" Amane looked to be around my age with short brown hair and boring brown eyes. I mean, she was kind of cute, if you move 50 feet away from her and you squint really hard.

I know that sounds real dickish but to be fair, I am one.

To people I don't know.

And specifically, to little girls who look like they want to devour me on the spot.

I mean seriously, how young do these children start huntin'? She probably doesn't mean it in a gross sexual way, she probably just wants someone cute to parade around and do whatever she thinks a boyfriend should do, but it still really trips me out.

After staring at her for like, 10 seconds, I decided the best course of action was to simply ignore her and hopefully she'll yeeet herself out of my personal space.

Of course, that plain failed. Instead she decided to spend the next 5 minutes of her life trying to get me to engage in a conversation with her, making me infinitely more uncomfortable with each passing second.

Praying that God himself can come from the heaven and smite me on the spot, unfortunately doesn't help. But what does help is seeing your heaven-sent friend finally decided to grace me with his presence.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I nearly tripped over my feet to get to him. You would to if you were in my possession.

"Eh? What's wrong Souji?"

Before I can point out the source of my discomfort, Amane decided to stomp over to us and try to assert her dominance.

"_Excuse me, _but can you _move _so that I can talk to my dear darling!" Hearing her call me that pet name made me literally want to throw myself off the highest building.

"Eh? Do you mean Souji?" He asked confusedly. He turned to me and stared intently at me.

I have no clue what he saw when he stared at me, but whatever it was, he didn't seem to like it very much.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're making Souji uncomfortable." I was surprised he noticed. I'm pretty sure my face didn't exactly give me away that easily, as I can barely feel my face move from its neutral expression, but somehow, he knew.

"HUH? Don't be dumb! We were having a great time talking before YOU came along!" she huffed out angrily.

Obito looked at her strangely, probably concluding that she was bat-shit insane, because that was clearly not what was happening.

"Uhh, riiiiighhtt." He turned to me suddenly and grinned. "Neh, Souji, let's go play on the swings!"

I was more than happy to oblige and we both ran to the swings, ignoring the raging girl.

After that incident, I've noticed that Obito can usually tell when I'm either happy, uncomfortable or annoyed. I still have no clue what kind of witchcraft he's working with to find out, but I'm not complaining. It's nice to have someone finally understand you.

Anyways, on to a more important matter. Obito's birthday is coming up. So is mine, but I don't care much for it. He's a few days younger than me, with mine being on the fifth of February and his being on the tenth.

I have to figure out what I'm going to get him for his birthday. What kind of best friend- and probably only friend- would I be if I didn't get him anything?

He doesn't yet have those orange goggles yet, so maybe I can find those and buy it for him before he manages to get his hands on them.


End file.
